


Devil Don't Sleep

by tyreel



Series: Devil Dont Sleep [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: LMAO, Multi, Other, and this is a gift for my lovely, dont do it, dont make deals with the devil kids, hes hot and he wants ur soul, im a stupid gay cowboy, its a trap, listen, since it doesnt really follow any specific timeline, this probably wont be multi-chaptered, vague mentions of gore and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: Now I don’t take pleasure in a man’s pain,But my wrath will come down like the cold rain.And there won’t be no shelter, no place you can go.It's time to put your hands up, time for surrender,I’m a vigilante, my law’s defender,You’re a wanted man, here everybody knows."God has mercy, but I'm not God"





	Devil Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



Sunstreaker awoke with a gasp, crying out as his skin seared with pain, the dirt under his nails curling as he crawled free from his make-shift burial site

_'Remember our deal, Sunstreaker'_ a voice echoed through his mind, dragging out what little breath Sunstreaker had managed to get back

' _Sideswipe_ ' was the first and only thought Sunstreaker deemed worthy of his attention

It had been an ambush, Sideswipe didn't even stand a chance. Shot in the back, a cowards shot. Sunstreaker could feel the tears well up in his eyes at the image of his brother, bleeding out on the desert floor, desperately reaching out for him

' _I'll kill all of them, every single fucking one, for **you** '_

 

 

———————————————

 

Sunstreaker continued on his journey to the nearest town, seeking a place to bed down for the night, a sanctuary to plan the revenge, the  _justice_ his brother deserved

_'You're going the wrong way, my forgotten sun'_ the voice from before cooed, its hiss freezing Sunstreaker in his place as a figure seemed to manifest behind him

The figure chuckled as its arms wrapped around the wounded man, pulling him closer to its chest as the pain that seemingly blossomed across Sunstreaker's chest began to fade with every twitch of the figures finger and every stroke of a palm that would glide across his figure

' _You'll be the deadliest piece on the board, my sun, all you need to do is **trust me** '_

 

  
_———————————————_  


 

Staring down at the monstrous creature before him, Sunstreaker felt a snarl curl on his lips as the creature returned the gesture, its bristled raised as it circled him

' _Do you not like my gift, my sun? He will be your companion, your guardian'_

"My warden"

_'Yes, he is yours to name, but mine to control. Do not tell me you honestly believed I would bring you back from Death's embrace and allow you to freely walk this world's plains without some sort of supervision. What type of God would I be to let my subjects suffer such cruelty'_

"You're not a fucking God, you're the devil himself" Sunstreaker hissed, slowly kneeling as the creature approached, tentatively reaching forward to sniff his hand, its 'eyes' flicking up to study him before creeping close enough for him to touch

' _I **am** a God, to the likes of  **you** and every other pathetic sinner whose faced death's door with my name on their lips. Do not deny how you gasped out my name with your last breath, do  **not** deny how tightly you held to me as I dragged you back. I am your  **saiviour** and you  **will** do as I say. Now, go spread your darkness, make them  **pay** for his death'_

 

  
_———————————————_  


 

"W-Why are you doing this?" the man whimpered, backed into a corner of the bar, stools overturned and tables flipped as he whimpered

"I'm doing  _this_ because you took someone from  _me_ , and I'm here to give you your  _repentance_ " Sunstreaker hissed, slowly approaching as he drew his gun from its holster, the hound at his heels snarled, its hell-ish golden eyes burning with eternal flames no mortal was ever destined to witness

"Please, please have  _mercy_ " the man cried out, tears streaking his cheeks as he stared up into his soon-to-be murderers' eyes

" _God_ has mercy, but  _I'm not God_ "

And with that, a bullet was fired, another soul silenced for the devil to collect, another step closer to Sideswipe's vengeance

 

Walking out of the saloon, Sunstreaker was greeted with the now familiar figure as it sat atop a mount that's coat seemed to be dipped in the starless skies, eyes of gold peering down at him from underneath a pristine hat

"Just remember, my sun, you have  _me_. Until every last star this pitiful universe dies, you have  _me_ "

 

  
_———————————————_  


 

_You better call the police, call the coroner,_  
Call up your priest, have him warn ya.  
Won't be no peace when I find that fool  
You better call the doctor, call the lawyer,  
I chase ‘em all the way to California,  
Get my best trying to find that fool  
Who did that to you


End file.
